Chasing Mal
by DivergentGirl6410
Summary: A peak into the life of Ben and Mal. She 5 years after the Movie. What happens after an important question is asked, Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Readers. This is just an idea that I have playing around with in my head for a while. I was going to try to incorporate it into my other story in this fandom. But, it just won't fit right. I promise that I will update "You'll Always Be Mine" as soon as I get over the writer's block that I have for it. I have been working on the next chapter for it, but it just isn't flowing how I would like it. Anyway, I know nothing, and I hope you like this story!**

 _ **This story is set 5 years after the coronation. Ben had Mal move into the castle into her own suite after graduation, and they are still dating.**_

Mal stood in front of the floor length mirror in her suite in the castle. She smooth out the front of the dress that she was wearing and adjusted her necklace. "Mal, let me see what you look like!" Evie called through the bathroom door. Mal stepped out and Evie gasped at how her best friend looked.

Mal was wearing a royal blue floor length ball gown that had 'just the right amount of puffiness to it' as Evie called it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. There was a yellow sash around the waist of it and all along the skirt were small shimmering crystals. Evie had out done herself with this gown. Mal's hair hung in loose waves that framed her face and Evie had paired the dress with a beautiful blue and yellow crystal statement necklace.

"Mal! You look amazing!" Evie squealed. "Thanks Evie! Do you think Ben will like it?" Mal asked her friend. "Ben will love it, and so will the Kingdom!" Evie told her. Mal's heart dropped a little when her friend reminded her of why she was so dressed up. Tonight the Kingdom was celebrating Ben's 21st birthday. Everyone who was anyone was going to be there, and Ben insisted that Mal make his grand entrance with her beside him.

"Mal, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You look amazing and Ben is going to be right beside you. Okay?" Evie said pulling Mal into a hug. Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Mal," Ben's voice rang out. "Are you ready?" Evie went to open the door and leave. "She's ready when you are" Evie remarked to Ben as she walked out to make her way to the grand ballroom.

Ben walked into the room and his jaw dropped when he say his beautiful girlfriend. "You look breathtaking!" Be exclaimed as he pulled Mal in for a kiss. "So do you." Mal retorted. Ben took her hand and escorted her out of the room and to the top of the grand staircase that lead into the ballroom. This is where they would make their entrance.

"Ready?" Ben asked her. "Mal shook her head yes and took a deep breath. The doors to the ballroom opened, and they stepped in. "Presenting, His Royal Highness Benjamin, King of Auradon, and his girlfriend, Mal." The herald called out as they walked in. Mal's heart was pounding has she looked out at all of the people. Ben gave a welcome to everyone, and they made their way around the ballroom.

Mal was so nervous. This was the first time she had every met many of the people that were at the ball. Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, and Ladies for all over the land were there.

Mall tried to keep her cool, but sometimes she would get so nervous she would stumble of her words and she bumped into a few people when they were walking around.

"Ben, I need a minute just to calm down, there are so many people here, and I'm just a little overwhelmed." Mal told him as they finished one of the many dances they had shared that night. "Okay that is fine, but meet me at the top of the staircase in fifteen minutes." Ben told her. "Okay." Mal kissed his cheek and hastily made her way to the powder room. Thankfully it was empty.

Mal shut herself in the stall farthest away from the door and sank down. She tried to catch her breath, and she was mentally kicking herself for being so nervous. Mal heard the door open, and a group of women walked in.

"Can you believe that girl that the king is dating?" The first woman said. "I know. She looks like a freak with that purple hair of hers." Another said. Mal felt tears well up in her eyes as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"When I met her she we stumbling over her words like she had never met anyone before. I wonder if she is stupid or something." A third woman said which cause the group to laugh.

"She can't dance either, she bumped into me twice." A fourth said. "I just hope that the king wises up and dumps her. She would make a terrible Queen. He needs to find a nice princess that was raised right, not some street trash from the Isle!" All of the women agreed, laughed and left the room.

Mal was in tears at their comments. They hurt her so much, because they were true. She could never be Queen because she was just some piece of street trash from the Isle.

Mal gathered herself and fixed her makeup and tried to erase any signs of the tears that she had shed. She checked to clock in the powder room. She had five minutes to meet Ben. She traveled down the hallway and found him waiting for her.

"There you are." Ben said as he pulled her in for a hug. "I was beginning to think you had runaway." Ben joked. Mal forced a chuckle.

Before anything else could be said, Ben pulled Mal out to the top of the staircase with him. "Greetings once again everyone!" Ben called out to the guest below. "I am so happy that all of you could be here to help me celebrate my birthday, and I want to extend a special thanks to my beautiful and loving girlfriend Mal, who has been by my side these past five years." Ben looked to Mal and smiled. She nodded back to him.

"Now," Ben continued. "Normally, most people receive gifts on their birthday, but tonight, I would like to give a special gift, to a special someone in my life, and hopefully, in return this person will give me on other greatest gifts in return."

Ben grabbed Mal's had, and pulled her center stage Mal's eyes grew wide, and her heart dropped because she knew what was about to happen. Her palms were sweaty and her knees grew weak. Ben reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet blue box and got down on one knee in front of Mal.

There was a gasp from the audience as Ben open the box. Tears began to form in Mal's eyes. Not tears of joy, but tears of fear. "Mal," Ben began. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I can't imagine my life without you. You have been by myside through everything. You are my heart, my rock, my one true love. Mal, you are my happily ever after. Will you marry me?" Ben asked her with the biggest most genuine smile on his face.

"Mal's heart was screaming for her to say yes, but all she heard in her head where the mean comments from the women in the bathroom, and her own demons telling her she wasn't good enough.

"I…I…I…" Mal stuttered unable to form words.

Then, she began to back up. Mal's footfalls were soft, and unsure, as if she was going to stop and say yes, but then she turned around and ran. She ran from Ben, she ran from the people, she ran from the demons, she ran from love.

Mal looked back just once, something she knew she would regret, she saw Ben still kneeling there with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. But more than anything, Ben looked hurt.

"Mal!" Ben called out after her. He got up and he ran after her. Ben was fast. All of his years spent in tourney had made him fast, but, Mal had run her whole life in order to live, so she was just a bit faster. She kicked off her high heel shoes that were holding her back. She picked up the hem of her dress and sprinted as tears rolled down her face. She heard Ben running behind her.

He was close; he was going to catch her. "I'm sorry Ben, I can't. I'm sorry." Mal yelled out in between sobs. Mal knew that Ben was close enough for him to hear her.

She rounded a corner, and then another. She ran down the stairs, but Ben was still right on her tail. "Ben, please stop, let me go, I'm not the one for you!" Mal yelled out trying to get him to leave him alone. She was running towards the stables. She would get a horse, and just ride away where Ben would never find her. That was her plan.

"Not a chance Mal, please, let's talk about this!" Ben yelled after her. "Mal, I love you. Please stop!" Ben called again.

Mal burst through on of the side doors and ran into the castle gardens. She was so thankful that the huge rose bushes were in bloom. She ran into them to hide herself. She stopped for just a moment to catch her breath. Moments later she heard Ben run out the same door she did. "Mal, Mal, please don't hide, just talk to me!" Ben yelled into the night air.

Mal didn't make a sound as she crept through the bushes. She heard Ben stalking her. His footsteps barely made a sound, but Mal could hear his breath, heavy from chasing her. She moved ever so slowly. He was gaining on her, but she didn't want to be loud and give away her location. When she was sure it was safe to run, Mal sprinted away, and Ben heard her and went right after her. Mal was sure she was going to make her escape, but what she didn't count on was a stay branch of the bush catching onto her dress and snagging it which cause her to tumble forward to the ground.

"Ow!" Mal cried as she made contact with the earth. Dirt clung to her sweaty body. She desperately tried to free herself but it was too late. Seconds later, be toppled onto her.

He straddled her and pinned her body to the ground. "Mal, why are you running? What did I do? Please tell me Mal. I love you." Ben told her. Mal was struggling to break free, but Ben was just too strong.

"I, I can't be Queen. I don't love you Ben." Mal said as she tried to push him off of her. "That's a lie and we both know it." Ben said with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Ben, I can't be Queen, I'm not right for you. Tonight has been a joke. When I was in the powder room, all these women made mean comments about me, but they were so true. Ben, you need to find someone else. You need to find a nice princess, not some street trash from the Isle." Mal sobbed out.

"Street trash?" Ben said fighting his own tears. "Is that was they called you? Is that what you think you are Mal, trash?" Mal didn't answer him because she knew he wouldn't like her answer.

"Mal, you are not trash, you are the most beautiful, kind, caring, and loving person I know. I meant every word I said back there. Ben pulled her face to meet his. Tears spilled from Mal's cheeks. "I love you Ben." She sobbed. "I love you too. Now I'm going to untangle you, are you going to run again?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not." Mal told him. "Good." Ben smiled back at her. Be untangle he dress and helped her up. "Do you want to go back to the party?" He asked her. "No. I just want to go back to my room." She said. "Okay, but first" Ben started, "Can we retry that whole proposal thing?" Ben asked her, "Yes." Mal replied. Ben got down on one knee again and pulled out the ring. "So, Mal, will you marry me?" Ben asked her. "Yes Ben, yes I will." Mal cried some happy tears this time ask Ben slide the ring on her finger. He got up and pulled her into a loving kiss.

Mal broke away from him. "Race you back to castle!" she called as she took off. "Mal, I've already caught you one time, don't think I can do it again!" Ben called after her as her took of once again after to woman he loved.

 **A/N: Wow, this is by far on of the longest stories I have written. I really hope you guys like it and drop me a review. I rated it "M" just to be safe in case I expand it and because I feel like this story should be read by a more mature audience. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mal's heart was pounding and her breath was heavy as she ran down the hall way of the castle that lead to her room. She was just about to the door when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Got you!" Ben exclaimed as he trapped Mal's body between his and the door. Mal threw her head back laughing at their shenanigans.

Ben leaned down to kiss her Mal fiddled with the door knob and opened and they crashed into her room. They both laughed as the door slammed shut behind them.

Ben picked Mal up and tossed her onto her bed and began to tickle her. "Ben! Ben stop. You know I am super ticklish!" Mal squealed! "Okay fine." Ben said as he stopped to let his fiancée catch her breath.

Ben flopped down on her bed next to her. Mal took the opportunity to straddle his waist and kiss him. Ben kissed her back, and as their kiss grew more heated, he flipped them over so Mal was under him. Mal reached up and untied her bow tie and tossed it somewhere in her room. Ben, taking the hint, shed his jacket and tangled both of his hands in Mal's hair as he moved his lips down her neck.

Mal cupped his face and brought it back to her mouth as she fiddled with the buttons of her white dress shirt.

Mal and undone the last button and was about to slip her hands under it when Ben grabbed both of them. "Mal, we need to stop." Ben said looking at a puzzled Mal. "I don't want you think that since we are engaged that we have to do this, Mal I have waited this long, I can wait for you as long as you need." Ben told her

Mal smiled because she knew Ben was serious. In the five years they had been together, they had never gone past making out, and Ben never touched her without her permission. Heck, they had never slept in the same bed together, but Mal didn't want to stop. She wanted this. She wanted Ben.

"Ben," She breathed meeting his gaze. "I don't want to stop. I want his… I want you." She whispered to him. "Are you sure Mal? Are you really, really sure?" Ben looked at her because he didn't want her to do something she would regret later on. The truth is Ben wanted Mal just as bad as she wanted him his hard member strained against his pants was proof of it, but if Mal had protested, he would have stopped right then because he loved her so much.

"I'm sure." Mal said with a strong voice as she looked deep into Ben's eyes that were dark with want.

"Okay." Ben replied as he leaned in to kiss her again. He shrugged his shirt off and slid the zipper of her dress down. Mal got up and shimmied out of it. She blushed as Ben looked her up and down before she laid back down on the bed.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured to her as he trailed his lips down her body. He pulled her bra off of her and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Mal tossed her head back and let out a moan. She whimpered with he let go of the soft tissue but was satisfied when he paid equal attention to the other one.

After a few moments of this, Ben continued his path down her body. "Mal, do you trust me?" He asked her as he removed her underwear. "More than anything." Mal said looking down at him.

With that, Ben pressed his lips to her wet core. Mal let out a shriek of pleasure as he licked her core. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he licked her. "Oh Ben!" she cried as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Ben pulled away from her and took off his pants and boxes, and his erect member sprang free. Mal whine because she had been left unsatisfied.

Ben got back onto the bed and hovered over her. "Don't worry, I promise I will satisfy you." He told her. "Mal, I'm going to have to hurt you." Ben said with an apologetic tone. "It's okay Ben. I love you." Mal told him as she stroked his face. Ben leaned in to kiss her tenderly as he slowly pushed into her.

When he was all the way in, he let out a breath that he had been holding as Mal dug her nails deep into his back.

Ben didn't move. He stayed still until Mal gave him the okay to move. "Mal are you okay?" He asked her after a few moments passed. "Yes. You can move, just go slow." She reassured him.

Ben slowly began to pull out and push back into her. Mal was tight and they fit together perfectly. As if they were made for each other, two pieces of the same puzzle.

Slowly, the pain subsided for Mal, and it was replaced by pleasure. "Oh Ben." She gasped into his ear as he hit a sensitive stop inside her.

Ben began to pick up the pace as Mal encouraged him to go faster. She dug her nails deep into his shoulder blades as she moaned her pleasure.

Suddenly Ben flipped them over so Mal was onto of him as they were in a sitting position. His hands clung to her hips as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her moans. Ben brought her face to his and fiercely kissed her.

There was a fire and passion that filled their veins. Ben's stiffness hit a spot inside her and Mal threw her head back and screamed his name.

He rolled them back over as her legs clung to his hips pulling him deeper into her.

"Ben," Mal gasped. "I'm so close Ben, please don't stop." She cried. Ben thrust harder and faster into Mal. He was also so close to falling over the edge, but he was holding on until he was sure that he had pleased the woman he love.

Mal's legs began to shake and she fell over the edge. A white light erupted in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. She screamed out Ben's name and her nails dug deep red lines down his back that would be raw the next day.

Mal clammed down hard on Ben as she came right after her, his hot speed spilling deep into her.

As they came down from their high, Mal could still feel Ben throbbing inside her. He rolled off of her and pulled the quilt of the bed over them/ His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath he took.

Mal curled up next to him. Half laying on him, half laying on her bed.

"That was amazing." She panted. Ben agreed with her. He wrapped his arms around her. Mal lifted her chin to look at him.

"I'm sorry you missed the rest of you party." She told him. "This was much better than that party." Ben chuckled.

The couple laid their just enjoying each other's company. Ben was tracing Mal's body with his hands when he felt a rough patch indicating a scar.

"Mal. How did you get this?" He asked her Mal put her hand over his on her side where the scar was. "When I was fourteen, my mom kicked me out of the house for not obeying her, It had been ten days since I was eating and I was starving. I stole an orange from a fruit cart and the clerk caught me as I was sneaking away. He slashed my side with a knife. I really thought I was going to die. Evie found me and fixed me back up." Mal told him.

"I'm so sorry." Ben told her. "It's all in the past." Mal told him. She slid her body off of him and rested her head on his chest. She traced her hand down his torso and stopped at the small blonde patch of hair just above his navel.

She danced her fingers over it. "You have a happy trail." Mal laughed. Ben looked puzzled. "Evie told me about them. I like it." She smiled back at him.

"Don't you need to get back to your room?" She asked him. "No way I am leaving." He told her as they drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
